vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Vim Tips Wiki:New tips/201110
New tips October 2011 Previous • Next This page is an archive listing tips created in October 2011. Please do not edit this page because discussion has finished. If you have any comments, edit the appropriate tip page. Preview current HTML in browser on Linux *'Merged' to VimTip127 which is Preview current HTML file (along with several other similar tips). JohnBeckett 11:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I would like to merge this somewhere. As I mentioned in the comments, I have some notes about this topic (there are a lot of old tips on this), and want to clean them up. I will look. JohnBeckett 08:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Syntax Fold For Java *'Merged' to VimTip143. We have probably changed our minds. See below. JohnBeckett 11:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Keep. The tip has a few problems, see my comments. Most people may not care about these problems because they probably always use standard indent. I think since syntax folding exists by default, this tip is poorly named. Perhaps "Enhanced syntax folding for Java" or "Java syntax folding with context" or something would be better. The tip should also start out by explaining that java does have some folding, it just leaves much to be desired. --Fritzophrenic 16:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Keep. I will leave this for someone else as I don't do Java. How about renaming to "Syntax folding for Java" and insert an introductory sentence saying that by default .java files (if vimrc contains syntax on and filetype plugin indent on will have folding available. However, the following suggestion enhances the folding provided the .java file is correctly indented. (I think that is what you are saying.) We have 385 Some Java tips (not much use), and for completeness I will mention that a search for "java" and "fold" turns up 143 Use of Vim folds for javadocs and 304 Fold braces and javadoc. JohnBeckett 08:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- We have these tips that seem to be about folding Javadoc comments: *143 Use of Vim folds for javadocs *304 Fold braces and javadoc *new Syntax Fold For Java I propose the following: *Rename 143 to "Syntax folding for Java". We do not need "enhanced" in the title because the tip can (when developed in the future) mention that syntax folding is standard (if certain settings are in vimrc), and more things can be done in the after directory. *Merge the new tip and 304 to 143. I don't think there is anything much from 304 or 143 that needs to be kept, so 143 would be more or less a copy of the new tip. *Redirect 304 and the new tip to 143. Is there a reason the above would not be a good idea? We also have: *1150 Java/C/C++ folding *1547 Customize text for closed folds I guess it's too much work to do anything with them. JohnBeckett 08:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think VimTip143 has a clever trick which should be kept, for people who like marker folding. The user can then define exactly where a fold starts and ends, possibly covering entire classes or methods, and not affect the actual text shown in javadoc as would normally be the case if using marker-based folding within a javadoc comment. I'm not sure whether 143 belongs in the merge or as its own tip. I could easily go either way. :VimTip304 seems mostly useless, I agree. Certainly lets merge that one. :For VimTip1150 it is probably worth looking into the javadoc syntax folding addition, and maybe keeping it as an alternate solution for those who mostly like the built-in folding but also want to fold javadoc. The non-syntax folding stuff can probably go away. I think we should merge this one, too. :VimTip1547 is unrelated, I think it should remain its own tip. :—Fritzophrenic 15:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I have renamed 143 to Syntax folding for Java, and have roughly merged in the new Syntax Fold For Java, and 304 Fold braces and javadoc, and 1150 Java/C/C++ folding. 1547 will remain separate. Would you please edit 143 and remove or merge stuff that you think is unhelpful for a reasonably recent Vim. More cleaning can be done later, but I'm hoping you will prune out what you can now. JohnBeckett 11:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:VimTipProposed